Happy Birthday Beka!
by Mizuki Rin
Summary: Yurio wants to surprise Otabek for his birthday but he can afford it, luckily Victor and Yuuri are there to help. Otabek has the best birthday ever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters even if I wish I did.**

-7 Days Until Otabeks Birthday (24th October)-

Yuri was at the ice rink sitting on the side watching Victor and Yuuri practice, it was just the three of them today Yuri was taking a short break from practice. He got lost in his thoughts of what to get Otabek for his birthday, he didn't notice Victor and Yuuri leaving the ice and approach him. He jumped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, he noticed that the other two were sitting on either side of him.

"What's wrong Yurio?" Yuuri asked with a concerned smile.

"It's Bekas birthday in a week and I don't know what to get for him" Yuri sighed.

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other over Yuris head.

"What do you want to get him?" Victor asked.

"My first idea was to go and surprise him by showing up at his house. But I can't because of training and I can't afford it." Yurio sighed

Yuuri looked at Yuri with a look of sympathy and then glanced over at Victor who was pulling his phone out while standing up and walked over to his bag so no-one would hear what he was talking about.

"Yurio don't worry Victor and I will work something out and help you." Yuuri said already guessing what Victor was doing. Yuuri got up and walked over to Victor as he got off the phone.

"Have you dealt with Yakov?" Yuuri asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you know what I'm doing?" Victor asked shocked.

"It's obvious to anyone who knows you well enough that it's the kind of thing you'd do." Yuuri smiled.

"Oh...Well yes Yakov is dealt with. He has given me and Yurio from the 29th October to the 12th November off." Victor smiled. Yuuri quickly went on his phone for a few minuets, Victor already knew what he was doing.

"Great I have booked and paid for the plane tickets and hotel rooms. Let's go tell Yurio the good news." Yuuri smiled taking Victor's hand and walking back to where Yuri was still sitting.

"Yurio we have a surprise for you." Yuuri said trying to contain his excitement.

"What?" Yuri looked up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"So I spoke to Yakov and he has agreed to give you from the 29th October to the 12th November off. As long as you practice with me and Yuuri while we are away." Victor beamed.

"And I have just booked us all plane tickets to Almaty as well as two hotel rooms. So make sure your ready on Sunday our flight leaves at 10:30pm it's the earliest one I could get us at such short notice. Victor and I will come and get you at 7:30pm to go to the airport. Our plane will land at 3:30am on the 30th so that'll be around 6:30am because of the time difference. And..." Victor covered Yuuris mouth.

"You're rambling darling." Victor smiled at Yuuris blush.

"What are you two saying?" Yuri couldn't believe what he was being told.

"We are saying that you can see Otabek on his birthday as long as you train with me and Yuuri on some days." Victor smiled.

Yuri couldn't believe it he just stared at them for a minute and then leapt at them wrapping an arm around both of them in a group hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Yuri yelled he was overjoyed with the news then he realised something.

"How will I trick Beka into thinking I'm still in Russia when we Skype nearly everyday?"

"You could always tell him that you broke your laptop and it won't be fixed until the 31st and make out that you're at the ice rink for some late night training with Yuuri and I and you haven't got a wifi signal. Tell him tonight about the training and then text him Sunday afternoon about the laptop." Victor suggested.

"You may not look it but you can be smart when you want to." Yuri at Victor's pout.

"Come on you two we have to do some actual training and plan our trip." Yuuri smiled fondly at the two of them walking back towards the ice.

-Later that day -

Yuri sat in his bed in some loose pajama bottoms (which he stole from Otabek when he last visited Russia) and a black t-shirt which is a few sizes too big and hung off one shoulder (He stole this off Otabek the last Yuri visited Kazakhstan). He signed into Skype and called Otabek, he answered after three rings he was dressed like he was going to go out..

"Hello Kitten" Otabek greeted. Yuri blushed at the nickname he wasn't sure when he would get use to it.

"Hi Bear. Are you going out?" Yuri asked with a smile. Otabek looked at what Yuri was wearing and smiled fondly.

"Yeah I have to go DJ for this club so I'll be going soon. Are those my bottoms and shirt?" Otabek asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh okay and maybe" Yuri replied blushing.

"How have you been Yura?" Otabek asked Yuri could see that he was still getting ready so he knew this call won't be long.

"I've been good, oh before I forget I'm going to be doing late night training with Victor and Yuuri on Sunday and Monday so I won't be able to Skype you because I won't have any internet but we can still text and call." Yuri said hoping that Otabek would buy it. He looked up from tying his boots up and nodded.

"Okay Yura just don't overwork yourself. Why are you training at night anyway?" He questioned.

Yuri panicked for a moment but remained calm before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Oh there will be less people around and katsudon concentrates better or something." Yuri said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Otabek just nodded.

"How have you been Beka?" Yuri asked before Otabek could question him further.

"I've been good my family keep asking me what I want to do for my birthday but I don't really want to do anything. Especially if you're not with me." Otabek had a sad smile.

" Come on bear you have to do something for your birthday and you know I'll be the first one to wish you a happy birthday and I'll definitely Skype you for hours." Yuri tried to cheer him up. Otabek smiled.

"I'll think about it...I have to go now kitten but I'll let you know when I'm home and I'll call you tomorrow." Otabek responded with a smile he then started looking around.

"Okay bear I'll speak to you tomorrow...If you've lost your keys have you looked in the fridge? Don't forget that you sometimes place them in there when you get home and get something to eat and forget about it or don't notice that you put them down to get food without looking where you're putting them" Yuri said while Otabek left the view of the camera to check the fridge. He came back with a blush on his face holding his keys.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you" Otabek said and then put his jacket on.

"I love you too, bear have fun at work and get home safe. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yuri smiled.

"Bye kitten." Otabek waved

"Bye bear" Yuri responded.

"I'll see you soon." Yuri said to the blank screen.

-2 Days Until Otabeks Birthday (29th October) -

Yuri was at Victor and Yuuris apartment he was already packed and ready to go he got bored of waiting at home so he decided to just go straight to their place. There was an hour left until they needed to leave and Victor was still deciding on what to take, Yuuri was trying to help him but Victor started being over dramatic. Makkachin was already at ridiculously expensive dog sitters and will be given five star treatment. Victor wouldn't settle for anything less. Yuuri walked into the sitting room with his suitcase.

"So I finally managed to persuade Victor that he doesn't need to pack his whole wardrobe for a two week trip. Have you told Otabek that you have broken your laptop yet?" Yuuri asked while putting the plane tickets passports in his backpack.

"No not yet I'll do it now." Yuri said pulling out his phone.

"Yuuuuuuri!" Victor called from the bedroom.

"I'll go deal with him you can use your normal room." Yuuri responded walking to his and Victor's room. Yuri just nodded and went to his room.

He walked into his room, sat on the bed and called Otabek.

It rang a few times and then Otabek picked up.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?" Otabek greeted.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No I was just a little surprised with the random call."

"Oh well I just wanted to let you know that I broke my laptop and it won't be fixed until the 31st."

"Oh…" Otabek sounded disappointed.

"But we can still text and call. And it'll be fixed on your birthday so I can still see you." Yuri tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess." Otabek sighed

"I'm really sorry bear if i could fix it I would." Yuri tried.

"I know kitten." Otabek responded. They talked for a bit more until Yuuri came into the room to tell Yuri it was time to go.

"I have to go now Beka I need to get ready for night training." Yuri said.

"Okay Kitten speak to you later. I love you." Otabek responded.

"I love you too Bear." Yuri smiled and hung up.

Yuri left the room and saw that Victor and Yuuri had already put everything in the car. The two of them were waiting for him by the front door Victor was putting Yuuris scarf on Yuuri while using it to pull him into a kiss.

"Come on you idiots we have a plane to catch." Yuri called walking past them heading to the car.

"He does realise that it was him we was waiting for right?" Victor asked Yuuri.

"Yeah but you have to realise it's probably hard seeing us always together and being lovey dovey. When he can't because of the distance between them. Now come on Vitya before we're are late." Yuuri said giving Victor a kiss on the cheek before going to the car.

"I'm coming dear." Victor smiled locking up and following Yuuri.

-6:30am Almaty 1 Day Until Otabeks Birthday (30th October) -

The three of them was leaving the plane Victor practically dragging a half asleep Yuuri. Yuri was wide awake with excitement the flight had felt like days instead of hours to him and he couldn't wait to see Beka. They got their bags and got a taxi to their hotel, Victor checked them in and they went to their rooms Yuri had his own while Victor and Yuuri shared. They all went to bed for a few hours and met up in the hotel lobby at 1pm Yuuri looked less exhausted and Victor looked well rested and full of energy. They went out for lunch and then did some shopping Victor and Yuuri was buying souvenirs for their friends in Russia and a gift for Otabek (a new biker jacket and boots). Yuri brought stuff for his friends in Russia and grandpa, he also brought Otabeks birthday presents. He even managed to find a giant cardboard box for his plan. By the time they had finished it was around 7pm so they had dinner and went back to the hotel for a few hours.

It was 11:30pm when they all met in the lobby again Yuri bringing the folded box and his presents, they got a taxi to Otabeks street they got out a few houses away it was 11:49pm. They quietly walked to Otabeks house and unfolded the box outside his front door and Yuri climbed in (Victor picked him up and put him in it.) Yuri put the gifts he had brought him near his feet and then crouched down he put his thumb up to signal that it was okay to close the box and tape it shut it was 11:59pm.

When the clock hit midnight Yuuri knocked on Otabeks door and he and Victor ran as to not get caught. A few seconds later Yuri heard Otabek open the front door, he heard him pick at the tape and start pulling it off. Just befor all the tape came off Yuri jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAR!" Yuri shouted.

Otabek just stood there for a few moments until he wrapped Yuri in his arms and pulled him out of the box in a hug. Yuri hugged him back tightly and wrapped his legs around Otabeks waist, Otabek was about to walk into his house carrying Yuri until Yuri remembered the other gifts.

"Wait a sec bear I have your presents in the box." Yuri jumped down and quickly got the presents. As he turned around Otabek pulled hijme into another hug.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Yuri asked.

"I can't believe you're here kitten, I've missed you soo much." Otabek said.

"I missed you to come on let's go in it's getting cold." Yuri said and started to walk into the house until Otabek pulled him back and into a kiss. The kissed lasted until Yuri needed air then Otabek pulled him into the house.

"When did you get here?" Otabek asked they were both laying in his bed wrapped in each other's arms Yuri was wearing some of Otabeks pyjamas.

"We arrived at 6:30am technically yesterday because it's your birthday now. I've had this planned for a week." Yuri said trying to get closer to Otabek.

"How did you afford it?" Otabek asked.

"I had Victor and Yuuri help me. Do you mind if we see them later they want to take you to a birthday lunch and give you gifts?" Yuri asked.

"I don't mind I have to thank them anyway for bringing me my kitten." Otabek smiled.

"Come on Yura let's go to sleep it's almost one in the morning and I'm guessing we have to meet those to at around 12ish." Otabek said. Yuri nodded and the two of them soon fell asleep.

Yuri woke up at 8 am and even though he didn't want to he climbed out of Otabeks arms and crept out of bed and into the kitchen. He started to cook so he put some sausages and bacon in a frying pan, when they were nearly cooked he put them in the preheated grill to finish cooking. He then put the kettle on, put toast in the toaster and eggs in a pan. A few minutes later he was buttering toast and putting the eggs, sausages and bacon on two plates. He Put the two plates of food on a tray with two hot cups of tea and two cups of juice.

When he walked back into the bedroom Otabek was waking up with a frown moving his hand as if looking for something.

"I'm here bear...Happy birthday." Yuri said with a smile as he placed the tray on the nightstand to give Otabek a morning kiss.

"Thank you. thought it was all a dream for a second there." Otabek responded kissing Yuri back. Yuri pulled away and sat on the bed next to Otabek as Otabek sat up. He gave Otabek his food and tea.

"Definitely not a dream. Not even I could dream up your delicious breakfasts" Otabek said after swallowing the first bite. Yuri blushed.

"Just eat your food before it gets cold." Yuri said before taking another bite. Otabek smirked and ate his food.

They ate their food in mostly silence only talking to make plans for the day and saying how much they missed each other. Once they finished eating they got dressed and Yuri went to wash up while Otabek responded to the birthday messages he had received.

Yuri found him sitting on the sofa ending a call with his coach. When he got off the phone Yuri sat in his lap holding the two gifts he had.

"So I officially don't have training today but I do tomorrow unfortunately." Otabek said.

"It's okay I travel back late on the 10th but for the time off I had to join the other two in training so we could all train together if you don't mind." Yuri said.

" That sounds great." Otabek said kissing Yuri on the head.

"Here open your presents before we have to go meet the other two." Yuri handed Otabek the two gift bags.

He opened the bigger bag first he smiled when he saw a stuffed cat with green eyes and light fur.

"I couldn't find a blond one but that was the closest I could get. Because I'm your kitten." Yuri blushed.

"I love it Yura. I love you." Otabek smiled kissing Yuri. When they stopped Yuri looked up.

"I love you too. Come on open the other one." Yuri smiled.

Otabek nodded and started opening the smaller gift. He pulled out the jewellery box with a confused expression when he looks at the contents his expression changes to one in awe. Otabek pulls one of the necklaces out of the box and reads what the inside of the ring hanging off the chain says: 'Yura's big bear x'

Otabek then reads the other ring: 'Bekas cute kitten x'

He looked down at Yuri with tears in his eyes.

"Yuri I love you soo much. They're perfect."

"I pre-ordered them when I was still in Russia and picked them up yesterday. Will you put mine on for me?" Yuri blushed. Otabek nodded and put Yuri's necklace on for him and then let Yuri put his on for him.

They spent the rest of the morning snuggling on the sofa exchanging soft kisses and making plans for Yuri's stay. Until it was time to leave, Otabek handed Yuri his spare helmet and then left.

They met up with Victor and Yuuri for lunch. They both wish Otabek a happy birthday and hand him is gifts which Otabek thank them for.

"Also thank you for bringing Yura to me." Otabek smiled.

"No problem Otabek. We know what it can feel like when the person you love isn't with you. And we didn't want Yurio to feel that way especially on your birthday." Yuuri said he glanced up at Victor who smiled down at him and gave him a kiss.

"Right you two can spend the rest of the day together but Yurio stays in his hotel room tonight because we have training bright and early and we don't want him getting distracted. We have already arranged everything with your coach Otabek so we will all train together in the same rink." Victor said with a smile.

"But on your days off you can both either stay at Otabeks or in Yurios hotel room." Yuuri added with a smile.

They went their separate ways Yuuri and Victor did some sightseeing. Otabek and Yurio went and visited Otabeks family and friends for the birthday wishes and gifts then spent the evening in Yuri's hotel room until Otabek had to leave. They kissed goodnight and exchanged 'I loves you' with smiles knowing that they get to see each other first thing for training.

When Otabek got in he messaged Yuri and went to bed. He fell asleep with one thought in his mind as he held the ring hanging from his neck, with a smile on his face.

' Best birthday ever.'

 **Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability. Follow me on Tumblr**


End file.
